Temple of Solomon
by FI.DarkRyuuki
Summary: Awal kisah perebutan tanah Palestina. Desas-desus Temple of Solomon dan Sepuluh Perintah Tuhan.


Shingeki no Kyoujin Disclaimer Hajime Isayama

Tapi cerita ini sepenuhnya milik author.

Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfiksi yang di-publish.

.

 **Temple of Solomon**

Factual Research, Tragedy, Crime, Mistery, Mature and etc.

Rate : M

.

Warning : OC, OOC, AU, Typo (s), Miss-Type and many more.

.

.

Berdasarkan penelitian yang dilakukan di Yaman Selatan mengungkapkan bahwa seorang ratu Saba hidup di antara 1.000 hingga 950 SM dan melakukan perjalanan ke utara (Yerusalem). Dan menurut sebagian riwayat, Saba adalah julukan yang diberikan kepada raja-raja yang memerintah di Yaman Selatan.

Berdasarkan keterangan maupun kisah-kisah, Sulaiman (Solomon) memiliki kerajaan yang sangat istimewa. Kerajaannya dibangun dengan menggunakan ilmu teknologi yang sangat maju di masanya. Di istananya, terdapat berbagai karya seni dan benda-benda berharga yang mengesankan bagi semua yang menyaksikanya. Bahkan pintu gerbang istana terbuat dari gelas.

Istana Nabi Sulaiman disebut dengan nama _Solomon Temple_ dalam literatur bangsa Yahudi. Saat ini, keberadaan istana Sulaiman sudah tidak ada karena runtuh. Kecuali, hanya 'Tembok sebelah Barat' yang tersisa dari bangunan kuil atau istana yang masih berdiri. Oleh orang Yahudi, sisa bangunan kuil itu dinamakan dengan _Wailing Wall_ atau Tembok Ratapan.

Dalam beberapa riwayat, hancurnya istana Sulaiman itu bukan karena runtuh, tetapi diruntuhkan oleh orang-orang Yahudi yang sombong dan angkuh. Dalam hikayat lain, disebutkan bahwa istana Sulaiman menempati area yang sangat luas dan megah. Konon, pintu istana terbuat dari kayu zaitun dan cemara. Lantainya terbuat dari kaca dan emas. Warna bangunannya berwarna-warni. Seperti biru, ungu, hijau, kuning, dan lainnya. Dalam versi Yahudi, disebutkan bahwa warna biru mewakili langit, sedangkan merah mewakili bumi. Ungu, kombinasi dua warna, merupakan pertemuan dari langit dan bumi.

Selain istana Sulaiman, konon di lingkungan istana terdapat bangunan lainnya, seperti gapura yang terletak di sebelah barat daya.

Istana Ratu Bilqism dan istana Sulaiman sendiri memiliki 32 pilar di pintu gerbangnya. Selain itu, ada pula ruang pengadilan, tempat tinggal para rahib, pintu masuk ke kuil, lapangan atau alun-alun, dan lain sebagainya.

Dan hal inilah yang memunculkan konspirasi terciptanya perang abadi di wilayah Palestina. Hanya untuk memperebutkan reruntuhan istana Sulaiman. Benarkah demikian?

.

.

.

Hari ini tepat pada hari Selasa pukul 06.00 pagi waktu Washington DC dan sekitarnya. Terlihat Jean tengah bersiap menuju ke wilayah timur tengah yang tak lain adalah Palestina. Ia diperintahkan untuk menjaga perbatasan Gaza dari pihak-pihak yang tidak berkepentingan.

Jean mengemban misi sebagai militer PBB untuk menjaga perdamaian di daerah penuh konflik tersebut. Ia menjadi kapten atas dua ratus pasukan yang di bawah perintahnya.

Jean bukanlah seorang pengkhianat bangsanya. Namun, ia juga bukan seorang maniak darah manusia. Jean memiliki hati yang murni. Ia menginginkan kedamaian di atas negeri Palestina. Tetapi apalah daya seorang Jean kala mendapat tugas penting dari negaranya. Yang mengharuskan dirinya untuk segera menjalankan tugas tanpa banyak pertanyaan.

Ya, tugas kemiliterannya pun harus diemban tanpa perlu bernegosiasi dengan hatinya terlebih dahulu.

Terlihat Jean yang segera masuk ke dalam pesawat pengangkut bala tentara Amerika. Di dalam pesawat itu sangat ramai, dipenuhi para prajurit yang siap menunggu perintah darinya. Namun selama di dalam perjalanan, Jean teringat akan pesan sang istri sebelum ia berangkat mengemban misi ke medan tugas.

.

.

.

" _Jean …."_

 _Mikasa, sang istri terlihat mengalungkan sebuah jimat pada leher Jean. Sang suami rupanya sudah siap berangkat untuk pergi ke medan tugas._

" _Aku harap kau akan segera pulang dan tidak terlalu berlama-lama di sana. Kita semua sudah mengetahui jika pangkal dari permasalahan Israel-Palestina sesungguhnya adalah Zionisme. Dan kau pasti sudah mengetahui apa arti dari zionisme itu sendiri, Jean."_

 _Mikasa terlihat bersedih karena sang suami akan segera pergi— berangkat untuk meninggalkannya._

 _Banyak orang yang memahami bahwa Zionisme adalah gerakan agama, padahal sesungguhnya Zionisme adalah suatu gerakan politik, ekonomi, dan identitas yang dibalut oleh jubah keagamaan._

 _Zionisme adalah sebuah doktrin yang mengubah segalanya, tanpa adanya Zionisme tidak akan pernah ada konflik Israel-Palestina seperti sekarang ini._

" _Doakan aku. Dan titip salamku kepada anak kita yang sebentar lagi akan segera dilahirkan ke dunia ini."_

 _Atmosfer itu tiba-tiba berubah haru kala Jean mengusap perut besar istrinya, yang hanya tinggal menghitung hari persalinan bayi mungil itu akan segera dilakukan. Namun karena tugas, mau tak mau Jean harus meninggalkan sang istri di rumah._

 _Mikasa pun hanya mengangguk dan mengiyakan permintaan suaminya itu. Karena bagaimanapun, seorang tentara sudah menandatangani kontrak mati dengan negaranya. Sehingga kapanpun dibutuhkan harus selalu siap sedia._

 _Mikasa akhirnya melepaskan kepergian suaminya itu. Dalam sejuta doa yang dipanjatkan dan berharap suaminya akan berada dalam keadaan yang baik dan pulang dengan selamat._

.

.

.

Pada dasarnya, Zionisme adalah suatu gerakan perlawanan terhadap penindasan yang dilakukan kepada etnis Yahudi di seluruh daratan Eropa jauh sebelum berdirinya Israel tahun 1948. Gerakan Zionisme dimulai pada kisaran pertengahan sampai akhir abad ke-19 di benua Eropa.

Pada saat itu, etnis Yahudi di Eropa adalah etnis minoritas yang tertindas karena gerakan anti-semitisme orang-orang Kristen Eropa. Orang-orang Yahudi di Eropa mengalami banyak peristiwa kelam dalam hidupnya seperti dikucilkan, dibenci, terpinggirkan, dan dikonsentrasikan dalam _ghetto_ (pemukiman khusus Yahudi).

Jumlah etnis Yahudi pada tahun 1933 di seluruh Eropa adalah 9,5 juta orang, sekitar 1,7%-nya dari total populasi di Eropa. Namun, apabila dilihat dari seluruh populasi Yahudi di dunia yang jumlahnya 15,3 juta orang, Yahudi di Eropa mencakup 60%-nya.

Dalam tahapan yang lebih jauh, anti-semitisme terkadang sampai pada tahap pembunuhan, seperti pada kasus _pogroms_ , di mana terjadi pembunuhan dan pemerkosaan dalam skala besar. Walaupun misalnya tidak sampai membunuh, etnis Yahudi dalam kehidupannya sebagai masyarakat mengalami berbagai macam diskriminasi seperti larangan untuk memiliki tanah, sekolah yang baik, pekerjaan, dan hak-hak politik.

Terkadang, meski jarang terjadi, ada juga tawar-menawar secara korup untuk mendapatkan hak kewarganegaraan. Yahudi diminta sejumlah harta bendanya sesuai dengan kesepakatan untuk mendapatkan kewarganegaraan. Dari sejarah panjang yang kelam itulah, puncaknya adalah peristiwa _holocaust_ , yaitu genosida (sebuah pembantaian besar-besaran secara sistematis terhadap satu suku bangsa atau sekelompok suku bangsa dengan maksud memusnahkan atau bangsa tersebut) terhadap etnis Yahudi di Perang Dunia II.

Namun, apabila dilihat lebih ke belakang—sebagaimana latar belakang yang melandasi setiap pergerakkan sosial—sebelum lahirnya Zionisme, Yahudi sudah mengalami anti-semitisme dari sejak abad ke-13 ketika diusir secara besar-besaran dari Inggris. Di abad ke-15 juga Yahudi diusir dari tanah Iberia (lembah di sekitar Spanyol dan Portugis) secara besar-besaran.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, pasukan di bawah Kapten Jean telah tiba di bandara militer Israel. Kedatangan mereka disambut langsung oleh Perdana Menteri Israel.

Tak lama, jamuan makan siang pun dilakukan di sebuah ruangan tertutup. Yang mana setelah makan siang itu berlangsung, pihak Israel mengadakan _briefing_ untuk membahas apa saja tugas para tentara USA di jalur Gaza nanti.

Ini merupakan sebuah konflik berkepanjangan yang telah berlangsung selama 60 tahun lebih. Untuk memperebutkan wilayah Jalur Gaza, Tepi Barat, dan Yerusalem Timur. Dan Israel adalah dalang dari semua ini.

Israel sendiri adalah negara yg didirikan untuk kaum Yahudi. Sedang kaum Yahudi adalah kaum yang tidak memiliki tanah air dan tersebar di seluruh penjuru dunia.  
Karena kasus _Holocoust_ yg dialami kaum Yahudi oleh Nazi Jerman, diputuskan memberikan tempat bagi kaum Yahudi untuk bertempat tinggal.

Setelah melalui proses yang amat panjang akhirnya pada tahun 1948, kaum Yahudi memproklamirkan berdirinya negara Israel. Dengan kemerdekaan ini, cita-cita orang orang Yahudi yang tersebar di berbagai belahan dunia untuk mendirikan negara sendiri, tercapai.

Oleh Inggris mereka ditawarkan untuk memilih kawasan Argentina, Uganda, atau Palestina untuk ditempati, tetapi mereka lebih memilih Palestina.

Sejak awal Israel sudah tidak diterima kehadirannya di Palestina, bahkan di daerah manapun mereka berada.

Karena merasa memiliki keterikatan historis dengan Palestina, akhirnya mereka berbondong-bondong datang ke Palestina.  
Mengapa Palestina? Karena Yahudi sangat ingin mengambil atau menempati Bukit Zion dan sekitarnya (daerah Palestina, termasuk Jalur Gaza, Tepi Barat, dan Yerussalem timur) yang dikeramatkan dan dipercaya oleh mereka bahwa tempat itu tempat suci tuhan mereka.

Jean pun segera berangkat menuju jalur Gaza. Dengan peralatan perang yang lengkap dan juga pasukan tempur yang banyak, membuat Jean merasa dalam keadaan aman dan terkendali. Namun, setibanya di galur Gaza, bala tentara USA diserang oleh pasukan pejuang Palestina.

 **DOOOOOMMMMBBBB**

Kedatangan Jean bersama pasukan disambut oleh senjata peledak dari pihak Palestina.

 _"Move! Move! Move!"_

Sebagai seorang kapten perang, tentunya Jean segera bertindak dan menyusun formasi. Rupanya pihak Palestina mengetahui akan kedatangan pasukan Jean.

 **DRRRTT**

 **DDRRRTTT**

Senapan laras panjang bertipe XM2010 Enhanced Sniper Rifle itu ditembakkan sehingga terjadilah baku tembak terhadap kedua belah pihak. Pihak pejuang Palestina dan juga sekutu Israel, Amerika.

Deretan bom pun meluncur bebas dari masing-masing pihak untuk mempertahankan apa yang mereka yakini. Hingga tiba waktu yang entah dri mana asalnya, sebuah torpedo menghantam bala tentara Jean.

 **DDDOOOOOOOOOMMBBBBBB**

Ledakkan besar itu terjadi yang memukul mundur pasukan Jean untuk keluar dari jalur Gaza. Namun sayang, Jean kurang beruntung hari ini. Ia mengalami luka parah akibat terkena serpihan ledakkan torpedo yang menghantam ke arahnya.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa hari kemudian…**

Jean mulai tersadar dari komanya, namun ia tidak mengetahui di mana keberadaan dirinya saat ini. Dengan perlahan ia membuka kedua mata dan didapati jika dirinya tengah berada di dalam sebuah gubuk yang dipenuh dengan jerami.

"Jean!"

Seseorang tampak memanggil namanya dan ia berseragam serba putih. Sepertinya dia adalah seorang tim medis.

"Kau tak apa, Jean?" tanya sosok itu yang begitu mengkhawatirkan Jean.

Jean pun berusaha bangkit dari pembaringannya. Ia melihat jika seluruh kaki dan tangannya terbalut perban putih. Jean mengalami luka yang cukup serius.

"Si-siapa-k-kau?" tanya Jean terbata.

"Jean, kau lupa siapa aku? Aku Eren. Teman sekolahmu dulu."

Sosok itu menyebutkan jika namanya adalah Eren dan merupakan teman sekolah Jean dulu.

"Eren?"

Jean masih tampak bingung, ia seperti mengalami mimpi.

"Jean, jangan paksakan dirimu. Berbaringlah."

Pemuda yang mengaku bernama Eren itu begitu mengkhawatirkan Jean. Ia melarang Jean untuk bangkit dari pembaringan yang terbuat dari bambu itu.

"Eren, jika kau benar adalah temanku. Mengapa kau mau menolongku, sedang aku berada di pihak yang berlawanan darimu."

Jean tiba-tiba menyadari jika seragam medis yang Eren pakai terdapat bendera Palestinanya. Yang berarti Eren, teman sekolah Jean bukanlah tim medis dari Israel.

"Jean, sesama manusia itu harus saling tolong-menolong. Dan itu sudah kewajiban bagiku."

Pemuda itu ternyata benar adalah Eren. Walaupun mereka berasal dari pihak yang berlawanan, tidak membuat Eren berniat untuk mencelakai Jean.

"Eren, apa kau tidak takut jika aku akan membunuhmu ?"

Tiba-tiba saja Jean berkata seperti itu.

Eren pun menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Ia malah memberikan Jean segelas air minum.

"Jean, andai saja persahabatan bisa dibeli dengan uang. Maka aku tidak akan pernah menjualnya."

 **JLEBBB**

Perkataan Eren itu sontak saja membuat Jean terharu lalu sekejap ia menitikkan air mata. Jean merasa telah melakukan hal yang begitu hina selama ini.

"Eren … maafkan aku. Aku …."

"Sudahlah, beristirahatlah dahulu. Aku akan kembali esok."

Rupanya Eren menyembunyikan Jean dari para pejuang Palestina. Ia rela mengambil resiko besar hanya untuk menyelamatkan teman lamanya itu. Persahabatan yang ada pada diri Eren membuat Jean perlahan tersadar dari kekeliruannya selama ini.

 _Maafkan aku … Eren._

.

.

.

 **Keesokan harinya…**

Kondisi Jean tampak lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Dan saat ini Eren sedang membantu Jean mengganti pakaiannya.

"Eren, jujur saja aku tidak menyukai peperangan ini. Sejak bangsa Yahudi datang ke Palestina sudah berapa banyak orang tak berdosa yang menjadi korbannya." Jean menuturkan.

Eren mencoba memahami arah pembicaraan Jean kepadanya. Ia pun ikut menambahkan.

"Tapi, Jean. Berdasarkan perjanjian Sykes Picot tahun 1915, secara rahasia dan sepihak telah menempatkan Palestina berada di bawah kekuasaan Inggris. Sehingga Inggris membuka pintu lebar-lebar bagi para imigran Yahudi untuk menempati wilayah Palestina. Dan hal inilah yang memancing protes keras dari berbagai pihak terutama Palestina sendiri." Eren menuturkan.

Jean kini sudah berganti dengan pakaian biasa. Seragam militer USA milik Jean sengaja disembunyikan oleh Eren. Karena jika ada yang tahu Jean berasal dari pihak lawan, maka dikhawatirkan Jean akan dibunuh hidup-hidup oleh para teman-teman Eren yang mendukung para pejuang Palestina.

"Apa yang dilakukan Yahudi dalam merebut Palestina tidaklah terlepas dari dukungan Inggris dan Amerika. Yang akhirnya Yahudi dapat menduduki Palestina secara paksa. Sejak 1918 hingga 1948, sekitar 600.000 orang Yahudi diperbolehkan menempati wilayah Palestina. Dan jujur saja aku benar-benar merasa bersalah karena ayahkku ikut andil dalam hal ini."

Jean bersedih, rasa bersalah itu berkecamuk di dalam hatinya.

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Jean kepada Eren sebagai asal-muasal terjadinya konflik yang berkepanjangan ini.  
Pada tahun 1956, Gurun Sinai dan Jalur Gaza dikuasai Israel. Dan yang terlibat langsung dalam peperangan dengan Yahudi di Palestina dihukum mati oleh rezim Mesir.

Pada tahun 1967, semua kawasan Palestina jatuh ke tangan Israel. Maka terbentuklah HAMAS sebagai bentuk organisasi dari rakyat palestina yang ingin melepaskan wilayahnya dari kependudukan Israel dengan garis keras, mata dibalas mata.  
Jadi pendek kata, Israel menyerang Palestina untuk memperluas wilayahnya dan mendapatkan wilayah-wilayah yang mereka inginkan termasuk Jalur Gaza. Dengan membawa alasan rohani, mengambil kembali daerah-daerah suci mereka dan menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkannya.

"Jean, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan ke depannya?" tanya Eren kepada Jean.

Jean pun terdiam, sepertinya ia sedang berada di dalam situasi yang membingungkan.

"Entahlah, Eren. Mungkin sebaiknya aku segera mengundurkan diri dari jabatan yang kuemban saat ini. Karena hanya dengan cara inilah aku bisa kembali menjadi diriku sendiri."

"Jean―"

"Tak apa. Ini adalah jalan terbaik yang harus segera kutempuh."

Jean akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali kepada pasukannya. Luka berat yang ia alami dapat menjadi alasan yang kuat untuk segera mengundurkan diri dari jabatannya yang sekarang. Ia kemudian kembali ke negara asalnya bersama para prajurit yang gugur di medan pertempuran.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Setibanya di Washington DC, Amerika Serikat.**

Setelah upacara penghormatan yang dilakukan secara militer terhadap para tentara USA yang telah gugur, Jean segera melakukan serah terima jabatannya. Setelahnya, ia bergegas menemui sang adik yang telah menunggu kedatangannya. Sang adik terlihat tersenyum sambil memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana. Ia kemudian membantu Jean berjalan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Akhirnya kapten kita dipukul mundur ya?" ledek Armin kepada Jean. Ia kemudian memasang sabuk pengaman pada tubuhnya. Begitupun dengan Jean. Namun ledekkan sang adik rupanya tidak terlalu ia tanggapi.

"Kau sudah menemukan simbol itu?" tanya Armin lagi sambil melajukan kendaraannya.

"Kau banyak bertanya, kau tidak lihat jika aku sekarang sudah sulit berjalan karena misi ini."

Jean sepertinya kesal dengan pertanyaan sang adik.

"Haha, jangan terlalu dibawa serius, Kak." Armin tampak tertawa untuk meredakan ketegangan sang kakak.

"Kau tau, Armin. Mereka tidak akan pernah menyerah. Mereka akan tetap mempertahankan tanahnya. Tapi di lain pihak—"

"Pihak Israel meyakini jika itu tanah untuk mereka, bukan? Hah, lucu sekali drama di negeri Palestina."

Armin menyayangkan sikap Israel yang terlalu meyakini sesuatu.

"Sebenarnya, di Palestina banyak sekali yang harus kami ambil. Kau tau cerita tentang _sepuluh perintah Tuhan?"_

Jean bertanya kepada Armin tentang suatu benda yang sangat melegenda dan menjadi perebutan.

"Ya, sedikit-banyak aku mengetahui tentang hal itu. Banyak misteri yang tersimpan rapi di negeri Palestina dan hal itulah yang menyebabkan Israel bersikeras untuk menduduki seluruh wilayah itu. Tapi aku hanya heran saja, Kak. Apakah mereka tidak berpikir jika merampas hak orang lain itu merupakan pelanggaran yang besar?"

Armin terus melajukan mobilnya sambil bercakap-cakap dengan sang kakak.

"Kau tidak tahu saja. Dua negara adidaya _memback-up_ Israel dari belakang. Jika tidak, mana mungkin Israel seberani ini," cetus Jean.

"Dan kau termasuk mantan yang memihak mereka, bukan?"

Lagi-lagi Armin meledek Jean.

"Saat ini aku hanya bisa berharap dan berdoa, semoga konflik perebutan tanah ini akan segera selesai. Itu saja harapanku."

"Ya, semoga saja, Kak. Lagipula peperangan hanya menguntungkan sang penjual senjata," sahut Eren.

"Dan jangan lupa peran _Illuminati_ begitu besar dalam konflik ini."

"Benarkah?"

Armin begitu terkejut dengan pengakuan sang kakak. Ia menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Jean yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Tentu, golongan minoritas secara tidak langsung telah menguasai dunia. Dan saat ini mereka tengah bersiap menyambut kedatangannya."

Perkataan Jean menimbulkan seribu tanda tanya pada diri Armin.

"Mak-maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah, suatu saat kebenaran akan datang," tutup Jean sebelum ia tertidur karena efek dari obat yang ia minum.

Jean akhirnya dapat menikmati masa pensiun dininya bersama sang istri tercinta. Namun, pertolongan yang Eren berikan kepadanya akan selalu teringat jelas di dalam benak Jean. Jika persahabatan itu tidak dapat dibeli dengan uang.

.

.

.

Sudah banyak korban yang ditimbulkan dari konflik yang berkepanjangan ini. Namun, ada desas-desus yang lebih menarik mengenai sebab-musabab terjadinya konflik berkepanjangan di negara Palestina. Yaitu tentang perebutan wilayah kuil Sulaiman atau _Temple of Solomon_.

Konon, salah satu kekerasan sikap Yahudi untuk merebut Palestina dan menghancurkan Al-Aqsha disebabkan oleh keberadaan istana Sulaiman tersebut.

Menurut versi Yahudi, kuil Sulaiman merupakan lambang kekuatan sehingga sangat berguna dalam situasi terkini di dunia internasional. Mereka meyakini bahwa fondasi kuil Sulaiman berada di Masjid Al-Aqsha. Namun, karena sudah roboh, kuil ini tidak bisa dibangun kembali.

Tetapi mengapa Yahudi bersikeras ingin menghancurkan Al-Aqsha? Konon, bukan Al-Aqsha yang dijadikan persoalan, melainkan simbol dari kuil Sulaiman itu sendiri. Satu-satunya tempat yang bagus untuk pembangunan kuil itu terletak di Bukit Zaitun, di antara Masjid Al-Aqsha dan The Dome of Rock. Di tempat ini, pemandangannya sangat bagus. Pembangunan kuil itu dianggap sangat penting oleh pihak Yahudi, terutama pengakuan atas bangsa Yahudi.

Jadi, Israel akan terus menggempur Palestina dan membuat para penduduknya menyerahkan seluruh tanah Palestina kepadanya. Karena mereka meyakini, jika Yerussalem adalah tanah yang dijanjikan oleh Tuhan untuk bangsa mereka. Bukan untuk bangsa lain.

Dan pada akhirnya, seluruh kaum Yahudi akan kembali berkumpul ke tanah itu. Sebagaimana yang telah difirmankan Tuhan dalam kitab suci.

Bagaimana menurutmu?

.

.

.

TAMAT

.

.

.

Fanfiksi ini merupakan saduran dari berbagai sumber :

\- berita/dunia-islam/islam-digest/17/02/13/olarvs313-istana-sulaiman-dan-misi-yahudi-di-palestina

\- wiki-Konflik_Israel

\- memahami-zionisme-awal-mula-konflik-israeel-palestina/

Semoga dapat bermanfaat dan memberikan pengetahuan tentang asal mula konflik yang terjadi di Palestina.

Salam,

Dark Ryuuki


End file.
